Wilderness Agility Course
Background The Wilderness agility course (labelled on the world map as "Agility Training Area") requires level 52 agility to enter. The course is divided into two parts: the walkway (often called "the edge") and the main course. Players who are entering the main course must balance along the walkway. The course is regarded as one of the best courses for players who have mid level Agility to gain experience, as the other best one Ape Atoll Agility Course has a higher failing rate. However, this course is quite dangerous to most of the agility trainers since Revenants usually patrol inside or around the area, sometimes killing the players who are training. Also, Player Killers on PvP worlds often world hop between the several members-only worlds to kill players training agility. The unofficial world is 151 to decrease the chance of being killed. Equipment *Having a lower weight helps to reduce obstacle failing rates. Weight-reducing gear includes Boots of lightness, Spotted cape or Spottier cape, and Penance gloves. While Penance gloves are helpful, they don't have high priority upon death, so it may be best to leave them in lieu of a Forinthry brace, in case you get teleblocked by a Revenant as you're trying to bank/leave. If one's agility is high enough to enter the course, the rate of energy restoration should be enough to cancel out any energy lost while running between the obstacles. *Since Revenants may roam the area, it is important to bring only items that players are willing to lose. Anti-poison potions are also important to cure the poison they can inflict. *Fair amounts of food should be brought at all levels (due to Revenant attacks), although less will be needed at higher levels. *If players are using the Ardougne teleport lever, a slash weapon or a knife is required. *Bones to Peaches tabs can allow for a longer stay at the course, since there are bone spawns below the course, and plenty of skeletons to kill for bones. Be careful though, if you die early on you will probably lose all your tabs. *Alternatively players can bring only 3 items and some food, and let the wolves outside the course kill them when they have finished all their food supplies. Transportation Players can use teleports from Ancient Magicks (Ghorrock Teleport with 96 Magic) or Lunar Spells (Ice Plateau Teleport with 89 magic) to bring themselves due west of the course. Players who do not have the Magic level to cast the spells above can pull the Ardougne teleport lever, run north to an unavoidable spider web (a knife or slash weapon is needed to proceed), head west to the north side of the Mage Arena, and then continue to the south-west, past aggressive giant bats and the occasional revenant. If the player runs into any revenants, Protect from Magic would be helpful in escaping. Once at the agility course, the player must walk carefully up the walkway at the south side of the course to enter. If this obstacle is failed, the player will fall off the walkway and into the midst of several wolves. Facilities Ground Level The table below lists all the obstacles that give experience. Note that there is no experience bonus upon completing the course if the player forgets to retry an obstacle after failing it, or completes an obstacle on the course out of order. It is notable that there are two very aggressive Level 25 skeletons between the log balance and the rock climb that can attack before the player finishes the log balance obstacle. They attack quickly and accurately, often hitting for small amounts of damage. For Players who wish to compare Courses in Time=Experience: When successful, the Course can be completed within 40 Seconds Underground It is possible to fall on the ropeswing and log. If the players fail these obstacles, they will be placed in a small dungeon, with 4 bones spawns and several aggressive skeletons. The ladder to escape is in the north-eastern part of this dungeon. The stepping stones can be failed as well, but failing these will only send players to the side of the ladder, deducting 26.6% (rounded down) of players' remaining hitpoints at the same time, up to a maximum of 200 life points. Revenants may be found here. Revenants Revenant orks, Revenant vampires, Revenant werewolfs and Revenant goblins patrol the course at regular intervals. It is possible to remain on the course (in a different area) with a Revenant and not be attacked. It should be noted that Revenants can attack from outside of the course when the player is at the southern-most area (near the entrance). If players are unluckily attacked by Revenants, they should proceed to the ladder that goes under the agility course, stand behind the ladder (northern side), and then switch worlds. Since Revenants cannot go down the ladder, the player can take cover there, and also be protected from the attacks of Skeletons. While revenants cannot follow players down the ladder, some may "teleport" (disappear and then reappear) to the dungeon. Another method to avoid the Revenants, without need to go down the ladder is this: upon seeing a Revenant, move as quickly as possible through the obstacles to the pipe. Then go through the pipe, and hit the "Logout" button immediately. Then, proceed to world hop. PvP Worlds Alternatively, players could train in one of the 3 members-only PvP worlds. This means that there are no revenants patrolling the course or surrounding area. However, Pkers (player killers) will often attack players at the course, depending on the time of day. This is dangerous because, in addition to obstacle damage, most players only take weight-reducing equipment, food, and a light weapon, making themselves into (usually) easy prey for Pkers. Despite all of this, some players believe that training in PvP worlds is worth the risk, because of the alternate danger of revenants. If you are ever training in a PvP world (or any other world) always be on the lookout for danger from all sides. Category:Agility Category:Wilderness